Un réveil sans fin
by DarkBlue1
Summary: OS écrit pour le challenge "Halloween, nuit de peur, nuit d'horreur, nuit de sang", pour frissonner un peu.


_Voici un petit OS écrit pour le challenge « Halloween, nuit de peur, nuit d'horreur, nuit de sang » de __**Describe your House**__**.**__ Il fut agréable à écrire, j'espère que vous aimerez le lire, même si le côté « Angst » n'est pas forcément mon fort…_

**UN RÉVEIL SANS FIN**

House se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là, perturbé par un bruit. Un petit cri, à la limite du rire.

Il regarda le réveil : 12H01. Il pensa que la vie était injuste, puisqu'après une nuit blanche passée à travailler sur un cas particulièrement difficile, il avait accepté l'hospitalité de Cuddy, et s'était endormi sitôt rentré, sans même prendre le temps de manger ou de boire quoique ce soit. Maintenant, à minuit, après cette soirée gâchée, il se réveillait, et il se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne se rendormirait pas de sitôt.

Rien ne pesait contre son bras, aucun corps chaud blotti contre le sien. Il se sentit frustré. Ils avaient l'habitude de dormir enlacés, Cuddy confortablement installée au creux de son bras accueillant. House ne l'aurait jamais avoué, et surtout pas à elle, mais lors de ses réveils nocturnes, il se rassurait ainsi, sentant le poids de son corps abandonné. Il n'était plus seul. Elle était là.

Mais en ce moment précis, elle n'était pas là. Et le petit cri retentit à nouveau.

House avait soif. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, notant l'étrange lumière blanche du couloir, qui s'intensifiait dans la cuisine.

Cuddy était là, Rachel dans la chaise haute. Elle parlait à un homme, et House n'en apercevait que le dos, environné de cette lumière étrange. Un éclat métallique brilla brièvement, trop brièvement pour que House en décèle la provenance exacte.

Cuddy lui souriait, se tenant derrière sa fille qu'elle tenait par les épaules.

- _Greg, il ne manquait plus que toi  
- Mais que fais-tu à cette heure ?  
- Je résous mon dernier problème, Greg. La seule chose qui me manque pour être entièrement la femme d'un seul homme_.

L'éclat métallique jaillit à nouveau, et l'homme se déplaça rapidement. Aveuglé momentanément, House tituba et eut juste le temps de voir le sang qui coulait rapidement, goutte à goutte, de la chaise haute. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, quand un coup s'abattit sur le côté de son crâne.

House se réveilla en sursaut, perturbé par un bruit. Un coup sourd, qui battait près de son oreille. Dans son agitation nocturne, il avait heurté le montant du lit en fer forgé.

Il regarda le réveil : 12H01. Ainsi donc, il avait dormi jusqu'à midi. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse ce type de cauchemars. Cuddy était levée forcément. Il entendait le doux murmure de sa voix, dans la cuisine.

Saisissant sa canne, il avança dans le couloir. La lumière blanche de midi agressait ses yeux fatigués et House dut plisser les yeux pour découvrir la scène qui s'offrait à lui dans la cuisine.

Elle était là, Rachel dans la chaise haute, environnée de cette lumière étrange.

Cuddy lui souriait, se tenant derrière sa fille qu'elle tenait par les épaules.

- _Greg, il ne manquait plus que toi _

House s'arrêta net et se mit à hurler :

-_ Non, pas Ra…._

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, quand un coup s'abattit sur le côté de son crâne.

House s'écroula. Le sang coulait rapidement, goutte à goutte, de son crâne.

Cuddy sourit à l'homme qui contemplait House étendu à ses pieds.

- _Nous allons pouvoir vivre heureux maintenant.  
- Il ne viendra plus gâcher notre mariage._

Lucas Douglas enjamba le corps à l'agonie. Rachel riait et lui tendit les bras.

-_ Papa_

...

House se réveilla en sursaut, perturbé par un bruit. Un petit cri, à la limite du rire. Un coup sourd, qui battait près de son oreille.

Il regarda le réveil : 12H01, et se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Rachel battait des mains, en faisant des cabrioles sur le lit.

Devant l'air hagard de House, elle se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère, assise sur le bord du lit. Cuddy lui sourit, se tenant derrière sa fille qu'elle tenait par les épaules.

_- Greg, il ne manquait plus que toi._

House se mit à hurler

_- Nooooon_

Il abattit sa canne sur la tête de Lisa. Rachel fut rapidement éclaboussée du sang qui coulait rapidement, goutte à goutte et cria :

_- Maman_

Tandis que Cuddy s'écroulait sur le plateau-repas pour 3 personnes qu'elle avait si bien préparé, ce matin-là, en pensant à lui, son amour qui dormait si profondément, alors qu'il était presque midi.

_Une petite review ? 'Alleeez ! si vous plait !_


End file.
